Lost Letters
by kyoshiama
Summary: The main characters write letters to their loved ones. Cabbie/Tandre/Bade First Fanfic
1. Cabbie Letter to Robbie

Cabbie - Letter to Robbie

Dear Robbie,

I'm not sure why I'm writing this, since I know that I'll never give it to you. But I just need an outlet, really. I guess that's why I'm writing this. I need someone to talk to. I can't really talk to Jade about boys, and Trina honestly kind of scares me. As for Tori, well, she doesn't know I like you. Only Jade does, but it was an accident. I once wrote 'Mrs. Shapiro' on my hand, and Jade saw it before anyone else did, lucky for me.

Anyway, I really like you Robbie. I think you're so cute and amazing. I love how awkward you are, and how you aren't afraid to be yourself. I even think Rex is cute too. Oh wait don't tell him I said that! I'll never forgive myself! I take it back!  
You just know how to make me happy, and I know that you like me too, but you act the same way around Tori. I doubt that she likes you that way, but I don't want to take any chances. Either way, I just wish I could talk to you about it, just so I can get my mind off of you. But, I really do doubt that you'd ever like me back, in the way I like you. I always second guess myself, and assume the worst. Why am I writing this? It's not like I'll show you. I wrote that earlier, didn't I? Well, damn it, I don't care! I just really like you! I guess I should get rid of this now...

- Cat

She folded the letter into a small square, and threw it out her window. She saw as the letter fell into the bushes. It would be lost in there for a long time, and she hoped it would rain before she ever found it again. Then the water would destroy her words for Robbie. She sighed and sat back onto her bed. Why can't i be confident?, she thought, I would be able to do so much more. With that last thought in her mind, she turned off her lights and rested her eyes.


	2. Tandre Letter to Andre

**A/N: Wow, I had completely forgotten that i wrote this. It's just been sitting on my desktop for awhile. Anyways, here's Tandre. Reviews are love :)**

***Insert Disclaimer Here***

Dear Andre,

We've been best friends since the start. I don't know how, but we just clicked from the very beginning. It makes me really happy to know that we'll always have each other's back. But one day... Everything changed. I began to see you differently. I got so scared, and I hadn't felt like this before. Sure, I've had plenty of boyfriends before you, but none of them make me feel the way you do. I don't really understand it, to be honest. Okay, you must be really confused, because to be honest after reading my letter over a bit, I'm confused. I like you. And not just in a friendly way. I like you as more than a friend. Not a best friend either. Oh, but you're still my best friend! Ugh, WHY CANT THIS BE EASY? I stumble on my words around you. You give me butterflies whenever you smile at me. Sometimes, I actually WANT to go to school, because I know you'll always be there. Just like I'll always be there. Now here comes the hard part. Should I send this letter to you? Should I just leave it in your locker and put Secret Admirar at the end of it? No, I can't. I should just throw this letter out. No, I can't do that! You know what? I'm going to keep it safe with me. I care about our friendship to much to just throw it away like this.

-Tori

Tori folded the letter and looked over at the picture of her and Andre. She laughed softly. He had his arm around her, but it was obviously intended as a friendly gesture. She sighed, slipping the pink letter behind the picture and setting it back on her nightstand. Why can't I just tell you? She thought, slipping into a daydream.


	3. Bade Letter to Beck

Bade - Letter to Beck

**A/N: This chapter was hard for me to write. Why? I guess because I'm nothing like Jade. Reviews are love :)**

***Insert Unique Disclaimer Here***

Beck,

To be honest, I don't know why we first started going out. We just got along, right from the beginning, even though we both hated each other. Cute, ain't it? If you can't tell, I'm being sarcastic. Oh well, that doesnt matter. Beck, I miss you. I miss us. I miss those days where I would sometimes wake up and you'd be there. Then my dad would chase you around the front yard for sleeping with his daughter again. All while I took pictures. And laughed. This letter isn't really going anywhere, is it? I'll just get to the point.

Look, I know I'm not the best girlfriend in the world. Hell, you know I'm a horrible person. But I'm worse without you. It hurts to be up, and not have you with me. I'm sorry for everything I said. I'm sorry I pressured you in front of our friends, and Tori, but I don't really care about her. I love you. Please don't ever forget that.

Xo Jade

Jade threw the paper towards the fireplace, not bothering to watch it miss and hit her old books. She was in too much pain to really care. All she thought about was Beck, and how stupid she was to let him go. She couldn't even finish the letter decently enough to make her feel well. Nothing could describe how much she loved him, and he'll never hear it.


End file.
